Best Friends Or Lovers
by yannah.chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel are best friends. They have only been best friends, nothing more, nothing less. Natsu is dense, and Lucy is in denial. So nothing can happen between them, right? But what happens to their relationship after Natsu finds out something dark from his supposedly missing mother? THIS IS AN AU-Other side ships included! MAY BE DISCONTINUED OR DELETED!


**Hi, my lovely peeps! Nobody will read this I know.. XDDD but, y'know, this is only a story I'll update and stuff when I have writer's block...hehe.**

 **Well, I don't know why I'm making an author's note...but I wanna thank y'all who reviewed, followed, and favorited The Missing Guild! (if you haven't read it, I suppose you should read it, I guess...)**

 **Well this'll be AU (alternate universe) so, it's not gonna refer to a guild or anything...it's one of those cliché high school stories... (but different?)**

 **Let's get one with the story, eh?**

* * *

" _Best friends or lovers_

 _Can't seem to draw the line between each other_

 _What is defined means nothing to a brother_

 _You just don't give a damn_

 _That's why I think I love you,"_

* * *

"Natsu! Stop! HAHAHAHA! BAHAHAHA! S-STOP TICKLING M...MEEE!" 17-year-old Lucy Heartfilia squeaked, laughing.

"Nope, you gotta say the words," Natsu Dragneel said, smirking. He stopped tickling her and wiggled his fingers.

Lucy scrambled up, gasping for air. Natsu tackled her and tickled her again.

"F-fine! I'll say it..y-ou..you..HAHAHA! DUMBASS, I-I'LL S...SAY IT...HAHAHAHA!" she stuttered. The pink-haired boy stopped tickling her and raised an eyebrow. "Say it."

Lucy puffed her cheeks angrily. "Fine, I'll say it!" she let out a frustrated breath. "'Natsu Dragneel is awesome, and powerful, and sexy'," she cited, blushing. Natsu smiled. "Good job, Luce!"

He was about to pat her back, but Lucy gave him a good kick to the face.

"Don't _ever, ever, EVER_ make me do that again!" she yelled angrily. Natsu nodded. "I won't. I p-promise." he said, clutching his swollen cheek. "You made my cheek swollen!" he added.

Lucy huffed. "You deserved it, stupid,"

"Can you kiss it?" Natsu asked. The blonde glared at him. "We're only friends, Natsu! I can't do that..." she said.

He gave her the Puppy Eyes.

Lucy could never say no to the Puppy Eyes.

"Y-you delinquent!" Lucy said, sighing in defeat. She pulled his collar downwards so his jowls were near her mouth. She gave him a small peck on his bulging cheek.

"There. Better?" she asked, fighting a strong blush. Natsu nodded.

"What about my mouth this time?" he requested playfully.

"Ugh. JUST GET OUT!" Lucy screeched, shoving him. Her cheeks were red. Natsu doubled over laughing. "Fine, fine. I'll go home then." he said. The pinkette patted her shoulder.

"Seeya, Lucy!" he said, smiling. The blonde couldn't help but smile back. Natsu jogged towards the door. "Bye, Natsu!" she called after him. The girl watched him leave and sighed.

Leaning against a doorway, Layla Heartfilia watched everything.

"So, sweetheart, did he ask you out yet?" she said out of the blue. Lucy yelped in surprise. "M-Mom!" the teenager stuttered. After Lucy's brain processed what her mother said, she blushed.

"Mom, it isn't like that! W-we're just friends. After all, that dense, stupid Natsu can't develop feelings for me! _He probably doesn't even know what love is!"_ she said. "It looks like you two..'like' each other," Layla said, chuckling. Lucy turned even more red. "No, we don't!" she denied too quickly. Layla simply shook her head and laughed.

Lucy ran up the stairs and rushed into her bedroom. She was flushed with embarrassment. The blonde flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. She began to think about how her and Natsu met and became best friends.

* * *

 **10 Years Ago-How Natsu And Lucy Met**

" _Lucy! Come downstairs! Help me clean up for your father's promotion party!" Layla called out. They were hosting a small party because Jude Heartfilia had been promoted to a manager of a famous company._

" _Coming, Mommy!" Lucy yelled back. She ran downstairs and began cleaning._

 _A couple hours later, people came to the party. Soon, a red-haired man came in with a pink-haired boy behind him. Jude greeted him. "Layla, Lucy, this is my co-worker, Igneel, and his son, Natsu," Lucy's father introduced._

 _Igneel shook hands with Layla, and engaged in a small conversation with her. After a while, he leaned over to talk to Lucy. "Hey, Lucy, how old are you?" he asked._

" _Seven!" Lucy replied. Igneel smiled. "My son is almost 8! You guys should talk!" he said. Layla nodded in agreement._

 _Lucy walked over to Natsu. She gasped. "You have pink hair!" she exclaimed. Natsu crossed his arms. "It's salmon," he denied._

" _It's pink," Lucy countered._

" _It's salmon." he insisted._

" _Pink."_

" _Salmon."_

 _Lucy frowned. "Pink!"_

 _Natsu glared at her. "S-a-l-m-u-n!" he spelled out._

 _The blonde put her hands on her hips. "It's s-a-l-m- **o** -n, not s-a-l-m- **u** -n, **"** she corrected, "Dummy."_

 _Igneel glared at Natsu. Jude gave Lucy a stern look. "Break it up," he said. Lucy backed away from Natsu. "Hmph." she harrumphed. Layla simply giggled._

 _Natsu held his fists up and stared at Lucy. He started hopping boxing-style."Wanna fight?" he challenged. Igneel, who was seething, pulled his son's ear. "Ow! Igneel! Quit it!" the pinkette whined. His father growled, "Be nice, boy, or you're not getting a cat!" Natsu immediately behaved and forced a smile. He tried to smile as politely as he could to Lucy._

" _Sorry, Luce," he muttered. Lucy raised her eyebrows and smiled back. "I...I like the name Luce!"_

 _Natsu's artificial smile was slowly turning real._

 _"Wanna play tag?" he asked. Lucy nodded. The boy grabbed her wrist and ran towards her living room. They began to play._

 _Igneel laughed softly. "She's the one," he whispered._

 _Layla looked at Igneel. "What?" she asked. The red-haired man shook his head._

" _Nothing at all, Layla. Nothing at all."_

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY-LUCY'S POV**

"So, Levy, how are you and Gajeel going?" I joked. My blue-haired best friend glared at me. "You know I hate him!" Levy McGarden grumbled. I laughed. Gajeel Redfox was Levy's number one enemy. They had just gotten into a fist fight the other day.

As I stepped foot on school campus, I said, "Seeya later! I got algebra today,"

Levy pouted. "Fiiine. See you later, and you better not abandon me during gym patrol today!" she said. (A/N: Gym patrol is cleaning the gym. It's what a person gets when they are caught physically fighting.)

I sighed. I had decided to help Levy with gym patrol. She got caught fighting Gajeel the other day, so she had to clean part of the gym.

As I walked into class, I bumped into Natsu. "Hey, Luce!" he said brightly. I smiled. "Hey, Natsu."

A group of girls glared at me. They were part of the 'Natsu Dragneel Fanclub'. I sighed. We sat next to each other. We got bored as Mr. Gildarts went on and on about operations, terms, and value crap.

Natsu purposely kicked my shin softly. I kicked back. Soon, we had a foot war.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. I kicked him as hard as I could, making him hiss a little. I accidently let out a small giggle. Mr. Gildarts raised an eyebrow at us.

"Dragneel, switch seats with Yukino," he said simply, and turned around to write on the board. To make the scene cliché and fakely dramatic, I pouted and stretched my hand out towards Natsu as he slowly shuffled away from me. He stretched his hand out towards me as well. We laughed quietly as we pretended to reach out for each other. Soon, to my dismay, Natsu sat all the way in the corner, where Yukino used to sit. The white haired girl plopped in the seat Natsu used to be in. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

After a while, Mr. Gildarts said, "Discuss missing operations with your elbow partner,"

Yukino was my elbow partner.

She immediately asked, "Are you and Natsu dating?"

That was something I didn't expect coming from her mouth.

I've known Yukino for a while, and she was a friend. But we never gossiped and talk about romance and such. We never talked about my relationship between me and Natsu. We only engaged in small conversations. But now, Yukino Aguria was asking me about Natsu and I, of all things.

"N-no, Yukino! Of course not!" I denied. She raised an eyebrow. "Fine, then," she said. I decided to go and probe into personal information like she did.

"How are you and...Sting?" I said, bringing up a random guy she may have a relationship with. "Sting?" she asked. "Who's Sti..." she trailed off as if she remembered something important. "Oh, you mean Sting Eucliffe?" Yukino laughed and gave me a funny look. "What gave you that idea? We barely even talk!"

I frowned. "You both live at Sabertooth Residencies!" I said. Yukino laughed again, but it was humorlessly. "I know. But I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know I existed." she said flatly. My frown deepened.

"Oh..okay..." was my small response. After that, we barely talked to each other the whole day.

* * *

 **GYM PATROL**

Lucy tried not to vomit as she scraped gum off the gym floor. "Why exactly did I agree to do gym patrol with you again?" she asked. Levy was mopping the floor. She gave Lucy a look.

"I don't know, maybe because you like potatoes?" she said sarcastically. Lucy sighed.

"That doesn't make any sense, Levy," the blonde deadpanned. The bluenette rolled her eyes. "I'm happy that you tagged along, at least. Erza is with Jellal, so she couldn't help out. Tomorrow, she'll be like, 'Punish me for my sin,' or something," she said. She threw the mop on the floor. "I could be reading right now! But I'm here, stuck doing stupid gym patrol," Levy complained. Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is going to take a while..." she muttered.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

I pressed the doorbell. I was really anticipating seeing him again, even though it had only been a couple hours.

Igneel opened the door. "Hey, Mr. Iggy!" I said. Ever since the day I met Igneel, I called him Mr. Iggy.

The man chuckled and ruffled Lucy's hair. "Natsu's upstairs," he said. I nodded politely and stepped inside. I took a whiff of the air, which smelled like a fireplace (as usual), warm and safe. I hurried upstairs, and opened Natsu's bedroom door. He was taking a nap.

I smiled and sat on his bed. He was drooling like a baby. I laughed. I swept the hair off his face. I ran my thumb across his cheek. I would always do this when I walked in on him while he was asleep.

Then I noticed he was shirtless.

I fell off the bed. "Ouch..." I whispered. I wasn't worried about Natsu waking up, because he sleeps deeper than the sea. I slowly made my way on his bed again.

Avoiding making contact with his chest, I poked his nose.

"Boop." I said. Poke.

"Boop." Poke.

"Boooop." Poke, poke.

I was about to poke his nose once more, but out of the blue, Natsu stopped my finger with his hands. I flushed with embarrassment.

"Boop." he said. I laughed. "Can you let me go to sleep now?" he asked. I nodded, still flushed. He smiled and yawned.

Soon, he was sleeping like a rock.

Blushing, I laid down next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

He tossed around his bed, and wrapped his arms around me. My cheeks grew aflame. "Natsu?" I asked, thinking he was awake. No response. He was sleeping. I wanted to get up, but he was just so... _warm._ I felt so comfortable in his arms, so safe.

Soon, I couldn't help but fall asleep in my best friend's arms.

* * *

 **Alright. I THINK MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE! HIP, HIP, HOORAYYY! WHY AM I MAKING AN AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT NO ONE SHALL READ? IDFK! YAAAAY!**

 **The song I used in the beginning is "Down For You" by Kehlani.**

 **Well, if anybody in the world reads this, I hope you liked it! Also, maybe a review? Or perhaps a follow? Possibly a favorite? :))) YES YES I KNOW GAJEEL AND LEVY ARE ENEMIES...I SHIP THEM WITH ALL MY HEART, OKAY? JUST WAIT IT OUT A BIT.**

 **See you later, my loves!**


End file.
